


An Hour of Denial

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Rings, Crying Castiel, Human Castiel, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Dean doesn't let Cas orgasm.Written for Kinktober.





	An Hour of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 26.
> 
> Prompt: sex toys.

  
“Dean…” Cas mumbles, looking at me from over his shoulder.

“I know. I just… I want to savor this sight right now.”

I smirk. Cas is on his hands and knees on our dorm bed. I’ve just finished stretching out his ass. His hole is twitching.

I make sure that the cock ring on his erection is tight. He won’t be orgsaming until I say so.

I pick up our prostate massager and circle it around his entrance, leaving it off for now. Cas looks back at me again, unamused. He usually takes a while to break. That’s fine though. It makes it sweeter when he does.

I slowly press the vibrator into my boyfriend, taking my time. Cas tries rocking back, but I hold his hips still with my other hand.

Cas shoots me a look as I stop the toy just short of his prostate. “Dean.”

“You can use your safe word,” I remind him, smiling cheekily.

Cas’s electric blue eyes narrow. I know he won’t use his safe word. He’s too stubborn.

I lean over him and kiss him. A soft laugh escapes me as he bites my lip.

“Alright, alright…” I relent a little.

I slip the vibrator the rest of the way inside of him and turn it on. Cas jerks and buries his face in my pillow. I hate when he muffles his moans, but it isn’t that late and we’ve gotten reprimanded for _disturbing_ our fellow students before.

I still want to punish him though, so I turn the vibrator to the highest setting. Cas tries to lurch forward, but I hold him still. He’s biting my pillow.

I reach around him and stroke his cock. He’s already leaking precum. He presses into my hand, his body shaking.

I lose count of how many times Cas almost orgasms just to be stopped by the cock ring. I’m fairly certain an hour has passed when Cas turns his head to face me, tears streaming down his face.

“Please,” he finally begs.

I smirk. I can do this all night. I have a few times on days we didn’t have class. Tonight, I decide to have mercy. I usually do when I see Cas crying.

I take the cock ring off. Seconds later, Cas orgasms all over our bed. He collapses onto the semen and jerks the prostate massager out of him.

“Angel, I need to clean the sheets,” I murmur, poking Cas in the side to make him roll over.

“I can’t move. Good luck.”

Cas mock glares at me. I grin. He’s so cute. I pick him up carefully and move him to the other bed that we rarely use. I suppose it will be fine to leave the mess until tomorrow.

I clean Cas up and tuck him into bed just as someone knocks on the door. Cas is already fast asleep.

I throw on a robe and open the door. It’s my brother and his boyfriend.

“Can I just remind you we are neighbors this year,” Sam starts.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Please keep it down! I’m trying to study.”

“Seriously, Dean, I don’t get laid until Sam is finished studying and he stops when he hears Cas moaning.” Gabriel looks exasperated. "Don't be a cockblock."

“I don’t need to know about your sex life,” I mumble.

“We don’t get a choice, so neither do you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other day 26 fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
